


Good thing it's a Saturday

by Awkward Sushi (Kahlixtra)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlixtra/pseuds/Awkward%20Sushi
Summary: When Eita heard a knock on his door early in the morning, he expected Tendo to be on the other side with a Jump magazine on hand. What he didn't expect was to find Wakatoshi and Reon, and getting manhandled for his surprise birthday party.





	Good thing it's a Saturday

When Eita heard a knock on his door early in the morning, very early in the morning – it was barely four o'clock, he expected Tendo to be on the other side with a Jump magazine on hand because he probably couldn't sleep due to his excitement over the new chapter of some volleyball manga published in Shounen Jump. 

He got up from his bed to open the door because Tendo would just continue knocking anyway. What he didn't expect was to find Wakatoshi and Reon, who said a quick apology in unison and that they were only following orders from Tendo, before they gagged him, tied him up against his will - complete with a blindfold, and eventually dragging him off to someplace.

He squinted from the blinding lights when they finally freed him and when his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, he was surprised to see his teammates in party hats, all of them wearing a ridiculous shirt with his face on it, and a large banner saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEMISEMI" all in caps hanging in the volleyball gymnasium. This was obviously Tendo Satori's doing.

"You did this!" he shot Tendo an accusatory glare.

"Now, now Semisemi, the correct response would be ‘Thank you, Satori' and then you cry in happiness," he said in a sing-song manner, waggling his index finger to an imaginary tune.

"If I get into tr-"

"Don't worry Eita, we got permission from the school and the coach this time," Reon assured. He remembered how they all got in trouble for celebrating Wakatoshi's surprise birthday party last August at the volleyball gymnasium in the middle of the night. They were almost suspended, and the party had been Tendo's idea as well. Luckily, after apologizing profusely, the school let them off with a warning, and as punishment, the volleyball team had to clean the toilet in the main building for five days, at least it wasn't the entire school.

"I apologize again for our rough treatment," Wakatoshi bowed down, "Satori said it was the only way to surprise you."

Eita was surprised alright. He expected a flashy surprise party by Tendo but getting manhandled on his birthday was definitely a first, and probably the highlight of his day. He hopes that nothing of the same manner will happen again.

"Semi-san, can we eat the cake now so I can go back to sleep?" Taichi asked, sleepily. 

The cake in question was a strawberry and chocolate cake covered in white vanilla icing - Tendo's suggestion that no one opposed because the meeting for Semi's surprise birthday party had been going on for hours and everyone was too tired to argue, with a poorly-made depiction of Semi that is nowhere near his likeness. But hey, at least they tried.

"Kenjiro and Taichi slaved on that cake," Hayato piped, "or rather Kenjiro did most of the work, Taichi just sampled it."

"Pft. You have no artistic skill whatsoever," Semi directed a taunt to Shirabu. Shirabu turned red in embarrassment. 

"Sorry if it's not up to your standards senpai," Shirabu said, annoyed.

"Sheesh, I'm only teasing you, where's Goshiki?"

"SENPAI!!" Semi turned to the exuberant Goshiki who was calling him.

"Why the fuck is he dressed like he's about to dance ballet?" Goshiki was dressed in black tights and the same Semi shirt everyone else was wearing but instead of a party hat, he was wearing a crown with ‘Happy Birthday' written on it.

"I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS DANCE!!!" Goshiki shouted, no trace of shame from his face, in fact, he looked proud.

"Tendo-san managed to convince him to do an interpretive dance while he sings the birthday song," Shirabu provided, "we were only spared because we made the cake."

"Eh-ehem," Tendo cleared his throat, mic on hand, "mic test, mic test, ah there." 

Semi wasn't sure if he found it all funny or plain embarrassing. Probably a mix of both.

"SEMISEMI," Tendo called on the mic, pointing at the birthday boy, "this song and dance is for you!" 

"Tsutomu, on position! Wakatoshi, the music! Hayato and Reon, prepare the lights! On the count of three, Jin, dim the lights!" 

After counting 1, 2, 3, the gym lights started to dim, and spotlights were focused each on Tendo and Goshiki. Where the fuck did they get those? An instrumental of the birthday song started playing in the background and Tendo started singing a Happy Birthday while Goshiki moved. The two of them looked utterly ridiculous. And when the rest of the team started singing along Tendo, Goshiki looked even more lively in his dance. Part of Semi was glad that this was happening early in the morning where there were no other students in Shiratorizawa's volleyball gymnasium. He would have probably died of secondhand embarrassment if there were other people aside from the team.

"So, did you like it?" Tendo asked when they finished their little presentation, waggling his eyebrows. 

"That was so embarrassing, please don't do that for my birthday again. Or just, don't do that ever again, period."

They continued to enjoy themselves until the sun had risen. Kawanishi had fallen asleep on the floor, and so had Shirabu who took up space beside him. Goshiki, to no surprise, was still full of energy despite not having a single wink. The rest of the second and first years had gone back to their dorm while the third years stayed behind to clean up the gym. It was still morning, and Tendo had more plans for the rest of the day after they get at least a couple hours of shut-eye. 

It was going to be a long, and eventful day. Good thing it's a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I haven't written anything for a very long time. Still getting used to writing again. I made this 'cause I wanted to make something for Semi's birthday. Shiratorizawa is my bias. LOL.


End file.
